


Civil Twilight

by rabiosareads



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Poe Dameron is a confirmed giver, She/her pronouns, Slow Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiosareads/pseuds/rabiosareads
Summary: A short piece of what happened in between the night's departure and the morning's hello.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/You
Kudos: 19





	Civil Twilight

There was a clear limbo between the night’s departure and the morning’s arrival. The sky was a swirl of cerulean, canary yellow, and periwinkle, cascading behind misty clouds and the horizon of the rising sun. The camp was cloaked over with fresh dew and slight breeze from the ocean’s soft currents. It’s an invitation that many do not take, for the slumber fills their bones and constricts itself around limbs and sheets, holding sweet hostage. A strong smell of rainwater is in the tent, mixed with a faint smell of earth trailing to the slightly peeled door, beside a bed consumed with wrinkled blankets and two bodies sprawled about. 

Honey dew limbs were intertwined, exposed flesh consumed with the fire of the summer heat. She laid in a mess of waves, a matching set of white cotton panties and tank top, collar flushed with the smell of musky cologne. Strong arms held the curve of her waist, the joint of the elbow slacking against hips and grasping a piece of the thin blanket that has made its way through them. Chests rose up and down slowly, almost in sync with each other. His eyes flutter open, suddenly closing as the sun’s rays greet itself through the thin fabric. He tightened his grasp around her waist before contracting back, stretching his bones and taking in a big gasp of air.

He sat up in the cot, looking down at the soft earth, until he paused suddenly. His chestnut eyes sparkle with a golden hue as they trailed from her exposed ankles, to supple thighs, matching hips, two toned stomach and breasts almost cascading behind the cloth. The pit of his stomach began to burn and before he realized it, he was up with a burning desire underneath the cloth of his boxers. 

He slowly turned around, bringing his knees to the ground. His hand trailed up to feel the sweet skin, the sultry feeling curling around the pads of his fingertips. His fingers grasped the sheet and pulled it down slowly. She stirs in her sleep slightly, turning on her back. He almost smirked in his small accomplishment that he didn’t even put much effort in. He shuffled in front of her legs, slowly taking one hand and prying them open. He took one knee, brought it up, and the other, all spread out and displaying her white panties. He placed his lips on her knees, brushing against the bones, trailing down her legs to her thighs. She took in a huge breathe through her nose, her chest rising up and her ribs expanding. His facial stubble trickled down her thighs, goosebumps rising as a greeting.

Her eyes fluttered open, only to be close again by feeling his soft breath deep down in her hips. He brought his hands up to grab her hips and pull her closer, placing his lips on her belly button. She murmured groggily, her fingers softly grazing the covers. “What are you doing?”

He rose up to kiss her gently on her chin, then her lips, a smirk on his face so suggestive and sneaky. “Morning, beautiful.”

He slowly snuck his hands beneath her bottom, feeling the soft textures of the sheets and her skin on his knuckles. He pulled down her panties slowly, to her ankles, before wrapping his hands around her thighs. She stared at him through sleepy eyes, a small smile on her lips. She propped herself up on her elbows, watching his head dip to caress himself on the inside of her thighs. She nodded at the touch, his hips grinding into the sheets before placing a sweet kiss to her core. 

A sharp breath sucked in through her teeth, her bottom lip pouting as he slips in his tongue. He was fully immersed in her taste, flattening his tongue on her clut, humming along with the singing insects. Goosebumps rose on her skin again, almost bursting, as he slowly focused on her seeping heat. Her heart pounded in her frail chest and her breaths became ragged, an offbeat rhythm accompanied by his continuous humming. One hand shook against the pit of her stomach, seeking refuge in his curls, while the other laid lazily on her clothed breast. He looked up, keeping constant eye contact, watching her face constrict with primal pleasure. She could feel her lips turn blood red while he rubbed his two fingers on her swollen clit.

She could feel her hips warming up, grinding slightly against his face and his stubble rubbing against her sweet thighs. His plump lips were slightly agape, coated with her own juices, completely mesmerized by her budding release. A delicious warmth filled her from her stomach to her clit, letting out soft puffs of moans. She could feel herself about to let go until he held his fingers against her clit.

"You taste heavenly babe," he murmured, licking his lips then his fingers.

He placed his lips on hers, palming her before inserting one finger. She gasped, letting his tongue in, feeling the grooves of his calloused skin. He slipped it in back and forth so slow, the drag of it shivering her spine. She let out a breathy moan, his mouth suckling on the back of her ear. He pulled back, chest heaving up and down, to allow her to remove her shirt. As soon as she removed her shirt, he continued to build a faster rhythm, now with three fingers. He latched his mouth on her collarbone, suckling the skin hungrily, her skin burning hot. She could feel her ribs ache with lust, her orgasm building up in heaving motions. He knew she was close by feeling her walls tighten, so he pulled out.

She let out an exaggerated sigh, frowning at him. "What... the fuck... is your problem..." she panted, watching him lick his fingers again.

"You can’t leave me hanging in the morning either..." he teased.

He laid behind her, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. He watched the sunrise illuminate the valleys of her breasts, so angelic, raising the hair on the back of his neck. He hooked an arm from her waist to grip her shoulder, propping himself up with the other.

She spilled a groan behind swollen lips, feeling his boxers slide down. He felt the greatest lust beating in his heart, swelling his veins, causing tunnel vision on her and only her. He kicked off his boxers, letting his dick slap itself on the groove of her bottom. He grabbed it gently, pumping it a couple of times, her hand gripping the top of his. He hissed harshly as he eased himself into her, drunk with the warmth of their eager bodies.

She let herself settle on his entrance, grabbing his hand to suck on his index finger.

"T-take your time baby girl, we got all morning..." he breathed, caught off guard with her desperation.

He thrusted with an achingly slow pace, the sensitive points all over her body beginning to open itself. She reached out for his handsome face, placing sweet kisses on his lips. She swirled her hips into him, but he stayed mostly silent, letting out small throaty moans. His lips are slightly open, gasping for air, the sweat from their bodies gluing them together. He guided her hips to continue to match his speed, holding her head back to continue to kiss her with vigor. Her loose waves stuck to her dewy skin, bottom lip trembling. 

It was all overly sensual, just two bodies molding into one, their bellies hot with burning coals of their need. He hooked his leg around hers, allowing a deeper thrust, her brows now frowning from the newest sensation.

"You're doing so good, you take good care of me..." he whispered the compliment in her mouth, letting his lips lay on her cheek. He wanted to keep on, tell her how beautiful her eyes shined with love, how he could drown in her wetness forever, but the orgasm building in him ate his words. He brought his hand down to slowly make circles on her clit, making her whimper. 

"I-I'm gonna come, Poe...!" she looked back, afraid to proclaim louder. She wanted to scream, to squirm, to let the heat cascade down to her toes.

"Go, come for me, do it." he feverishly commanded, grateful that he was following suit.

As swift as the wind, quicker than the ocean, and as sweet as the sunset, her orgasm greeted itself and his trailing behind her. Just like his movements it dragged out sweetly. Nothing in the galaxy could compare to how numbing it was to each other, just letting their staggered breathing do all the talking. She took a moment to gather herself before turning around to lay her sweaty temple on his firm chest. He panted as she placed salty kisses all over him, slacking his arm around her naked waist. He kissed her scalp, feeling the pads of her fingertips glide up and down his arm.

"I was going to get up, but I think I’m better off laying right here." He chuckled. She only closed her eyes, the day finally greeting itself to others.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this piece in the mess of my files; I wrote this so many years ago. I'm glad I kept it! Do you guys enjoy feeling all soft about Poe Dameron? That man makes me want to live a domestic life, I swear. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this! I really appreciate you taking your time reading it (:


End file.
